Singing you the Song in my Heart
by Sympathetic Me
Summary: I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches looking back at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?    A selection of one shots based on songs that have inspired me.


One Shot inspired by the song Gypsy Woman by Anarbor

I do not own Harry Potter, characters belong to J.K Rowling.

...

Draco/Ginny/Harry

...

**Gypsy Woman**

I look at her from across the room; she is smiling seductively at me, luring me in for another night together. She nods her head towards the hallway of our work office; I smirk at her and excuse myself from our work colleagues that I had been idling in polite conversation with. I watch her walk out of the room and into the hall way, after waiting a short time I follow. As soon I close the door behind me closing us out of the Christmas party. I feel her pull me by my tie into the nearest room out of site. One of our colleague's office. She mutters something in between our kisses and I faintly see her wand illuminate before hearing the door creak before silence, and then just our kissing.

"I need you." She whispers into my ear as I kiss her neck. Her breath tickles my skin and I feel myself wanting her, like I do every time. I feel powerless when I am around her. And because of it, I am going to hell, for having an affair with a married woman. She steps away from me and unzips her black cocktail dress and lets it drop to the floor, she steps out of the pile on the floor in only her black lace thong. I could see her hard breasts and it made me just want her more, like most times she wore no bra. 'They just get in the way.' She says. She sits down on the desk and with her finger asks me to come to her, I oblige, I move like a man under a curse. Stiff. I move her legs apart and move carefully between them. She smirks at me and roughly pulls my head down to meet hers; I kiss her back as hard as she kisses me, as a power of wills. She slowly begins to undo my buttons in teasing, she wants me to beg for it, and I, Draco Malfoy, do not beg. Slapping her hands away I break our kiss and let my jacket slip off of my shoulders before ripping my blouse off strewing the buttons everywhere. She smirks at me before undoing my trousers and boxers before pushing them down universally releasing my member. I feel my knees begin to wobble in want, in need. I do not wait, I thrust myself inside of her wetness, 'Merlin help me.' She moans before wrapping her legs around.

Our skin smacks against each other as we set the rhythm, I feel her dig her nails into my back before randomly grabbing my skin as she moans into my neck. I can feel her wedding ring against my skin, losing control I thrust harder and faster, feeling it just reminds me that she isn't mine, it reminds me of all the lies that she tells me, that she tells her husband. That she was with me not even an hour before she got married, and again after she was married. She had a black rose on her wedding dress, when in reality her whole wedding dress should have been black for her sin. She arches her back into me as she rests her arms behind her on the desk as she meets my every thrust. I feel her walls clench around my dick before she moans in climax and creams me of my best. She moans out his name, before pushing me away from her, fixing her underwear she mutters under her breath before putting her dress back on. She doesn't fix her hair because we both know she is just going to go home to him. She does it every time; she robs me of my best and then says. "I've got to go," before smiling at me and apparating away leaving me there naked. Only tonight she lies, she kisses me softly before leaving.

It doesn't matter how hard I try to stay away from her, I can't, it doesn't matter how hard I tell myself that I don't need what she is giving me, that I can find it elsewhere. I know it won't be the same. I had tried to end it, telling her to stay away from me whenever she was near. It didn't work, after not even a day I would always sought her out. I can picture the ring on her finger, feel it on my back. No matter how hard I try I can't get her to leave him, even though I know that he is the lie, he has the rope tied around her finger in form of a 9ct gold glittered with a 24ct diamond.

Stood in the same spot looking at where she stood only a moment ago, I do not care that I am naked. I feel as if my skin is burning from where her ring touched my skin, picking up the nearest thing to me-a photo frame of our colleague and his wife- I lose my last bit of self-control and through it at where she was stood whilst screaming out the first thing that came to my mind. "Liar!"


End file.
